


The Better Part...

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic





	The Better Part...

**Disclaimer:** Ummm.. so we all know the drill right? Not mine, don't sue, 'cause I made no money from it and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any plot bunny not my own is coincidence.

 **Title:** The Better Part...  
 **Rating:** PG; language and general angst  
 **Timeline:** Beginning of Season 4  
 **Spoilers:** Just about the cast change that most of us are aware of.  
 **Note:** *HR happily greets the Sparky muse* Lookie, she's not gone completely! I do believe in Sparky!!! I Do! I Do!

* * *

“What, that’s it, ‘Lizabeth? Things get a little rough and you just walk away?” John asked.

The Altantean leader whirled back in his direction.

 _“A little rough, John?”_ she asked incredulously. _“You call this a little rough?_ And I’m not exactly walking away here,” she added. “The IOA’s not giving me a choice.”

“The SGC would stand up for you,” John insisted. “We’d stand up for you, if you’d stop taking this lying down.”

Elizabeth sneered. An ugly expression that John had never seen from her before. She stalked to her bed and the pile of things packed there. She snatched up a tablet and tossed it almost angrily in John’s direction.

He caught it after a moment’s fumbling and read the screen.

“Carter?” he asked.

“She’s replacing me, John, by _SGC recommendation_ ,” Elizabeth said before sinking down wearily on the mattress of her small bed.

“You’re not fighting this,” John half asked, half said in a low tone.

“I’m tired, John,” she admitted after a moment. She scrubbed an exhausted hand over her face. “And maybe… maybe they’re right… it’s time.”

“McKay’ll drive her nuts,” the colonel replied after a moment.

“What?” Elizabeth asked, looking up in confusion.

“They’ll drive each other nuts, McKay and Carter,” he repeated, finally stepping completely into Elizabeth’s room. “Ronon’s devoutly loyal to you,” John added.

“What are you talking about, John?”

“Teyla respects the hell out of you, not to mention considering you a _t’pla_ , that’s _dear friend_ , in Athosian,” John said. “And let me tell you, Teyla doesn’t say that about just everyone.”

John walked over to where Elizabeth stood.

“And what about the new kid, that Doctor Keller? She sees you like some compass point in the fog.”

He surprised her then by kneeling down in front of her.

“And if it weren’t for you, I’d still be Major Sheppard, Antarctic sky cabby,” John said wryly. “But you’re not fighting this.”

“Sometimes, John they’re right, it really is the better part of valor.”

“A little less discretion and a whole lot more _kickin’ ass_ would be nice in this situation, ‘Lizabeth,” John replied quietly.

Elizabeth gave him a wry smile. “There’s no _ass_ to kick, John. Or maybe there’s just too much,” she said, surprising him by placing a finger on his lips before he could protest. “It’s done,” she added and removed her finger.

“It doesn’t feel done,” John responded softly. “Not by a long shot.”

She smiled; soft and sad. Then abruptly, John surprised her by taking her face in his hands, cradling it gently and rubbing his thumbs against her skin. Before she could quite decide what he was doing and therefore somehow stop it, the colonel kissed her.

“What are you doing?” she asked, surprise filling her voice when he gave her a chance to catch her breath. She pulled back.

“Hold still,” he directed. “And I’ll show you.”

He kissed her again.

“John…”

“Elizabeth, for being such a smart woman…” He kissed her yet again, this time pulling her closer.

“Understand now?”

“I think I may be starting to,” she said softly.

This time, she was the one to kiss him as she pulled him gently down to the bed with her…


End file.
